


How badgerclan was saved.

by Anonymous



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The heroes story of how they saved their clan from famine.





	How badgerclan was saved.

The cats of Badgerclan were hungry but there was no prey.

 

“What do we do?”

 

Asked Honeypelt.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Replied Copic.

 

“We might die.”

 

Said Deerheart.

 

The three cats looked to each other and smiled. “We find prey.” Copic suggested. Honeypelt nodded in agreement. “And then we’ll save the clan.”

 

Deerheart smiled determinedly, “And we’ll be heroes.”

 

So the three felines went hunting. And they brought back food for the clan.

 

“You proven yourself worthy, Honeypelt.”

 

Said Darkstar.

 

“Oh really?”

 

The jealous Mint-teeth was unhappy with the praise.

 

Honeypelt shrugged.

 

“I guess I kinda did. But it was Copic’s idea and Deerheart helped.”

 

Copic smiled proudly.

 

“It was all of our ideas. I just suggested it first.”

 

Deerheart smiled.

 

“I followed along.”

 

The three cats then fucked and it was all over.


End file.
